LALALALALA (8)
by Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty
Summary: Hola, me llamo Ahome Higurashi, y os voy a contar mi historia! Puede que sea un poco aburrida... pero en fin... toda historia tiene un comenzamiento aburrido, creo yo... O sencillamente no la leas! ;) PD.:Inuyasha *-*
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Ahome Higurashi, y os voy a contar mi historia! Puede que sea un poco aburrida... pero en fin... si no os gusta a joderse se ha dicho! O sencillamente no la leas! ;)

Era viernes, y yo estaba en el centro como todas las semanas junto a Sango, Jakotsu, novio de sango, y Rin.

-Vamos al kiosko a por chuches? -preguntó Sango, que, por cierto, era mi mejor amiga y la queria muchisimo, las dos ibamos al equipo de voley juntas, Rin antes iba, pero se desapuntó...

-Claaaaro! Andando! -grité mientras me levantaba con energia, entonces me giré y choqué contra el pecho de alguien, alcé la vista, y solo atiné a sonrojarme y golpearle en la cabeza, era Bankotsu, era adoooorable! Tenía unos ojos tan azules... aaah... por si no os habeis dado cuenta, me gusta Bankotsu, jeje. Él como respuesta a mi golpe me sacó el dedo corazón y yo le pusé morritos de enfadada y me fuí.

-Muerete..-Le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, sabia que no le gustaba que le dijera eso.

Al rato de caminar me giré y vi a Sango y Rin siguiendome, me aliie al pensar que no me habia ido sola como tonta, pero entonces vi que también venia Jakotsu... Iba cogido de la mano de Sango y ella tenia cara de no quererlo, asi que me acerqué y la cogi y heché a correr con todas mis fuerzas!

Las dos estabamso riendonos y cansadas. Entramos al kiosko compramos unas chuches y nos fuimos de nuevo a sentarnos en nuestro banquito de la plaza. Al volver miré a Bankotsu, con su novia... deag! Se estaban besando! Lo único que hice fue girar la cabeza e ignorar que se estaban besando, en fin, que más podía hacer...

Y así pasó la tarde... haciendo relativamente nada...

A las 9:30 me tenía que ir al dojo donde estaba mi hermana Kykio practicando tiro con arco, ella siempre tan especial y magnifica...Que me hacía ir hasta el dojo a la otra punta de la ciudad para que ella no me tuviera que venir a buscar!

Heche a andar junto con Rin que vivía en esa dirección.

Al llegar al dojo subí al vestuario y esperé sentada a que terminara de arreglarse, cuando ya estaba lista bajamos y al salir por la puerta un chico me sonrió a modo de saludo y yo le devolví la sonrisa, èl... me sonaba su cara... donde le habria visto antes... creo que vamos a la misma preparatoria! Por eso me debe haber saludado!

-Kykio!

-Dime Ahome. -ella siempre tan fría...

-Me acaba de sonreir un chico que no conocía. Jajajaja. Era alto con cabello plateado y laaargo.-se lo describí para que me dijera quien era.

-Ah... inuyasha... va a tu instituto y sabe quien eres, una vez me preguntó tu hermana es Ahome Higurashi? -eh? Sabe mi nombre?

-Oh, le hablaré la proxima vez entonces.. -pensé en voz alta

-No! Cuando le empiezas a hablar a un chico de la nada piensa que quieres algo con él, ellos son así... -umm... en ese caso no le hablaré, pero si le saludaré, auqnue tiene pinta de ser estupido y creído... jajajaja. Malcriado.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron con nromalidad, exceptuando el hecho de que nos saludabamos con la mano a la distancia, o simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bankotsu seguía molestandome como siempre y besandose con su novía... al menos ya no le gustaba a Ayame, la única de mis amigas que va a la misma prepa que yo. Cuando Ayame y Bankotsu se enrollaron, lo pasé de veras muy mal, en aquel entonces, todavía no conocía a Sango y no la tenía para que me apoyara...

Un día en la plaza de siempre, ví a Inuyasha con la gorra de Jakotsu.

-Gorra, gorra, gorra! -no se de donde me slaió eso, pero lo dije gritando, slatando, y señalandole!

-Hostias una gorra! -dijo èl quitandosela y mirnadola, no me quedé a hablar con èl me di la vuelta y me fui, asi sin más mirameintos.

Algo así como a las dos semanas, llegó la gran noche! Sango, Rin y yo nos quedabamos a dormir a casa de Ayame! Era el festival de Hana!

-Party, party, party haaaardddd! -Me puse a gritar cuando iba con ellas por al calle.

Llegamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en un banco, como no...? Tanta rutina, uff... Pero aun asi me lo pasaba muuy bien con mis amigas!

Entonces vino Jakotsu y se sentó con nosotras, me daba mucha rabia, porque no me dejaba acercarme a Sango! Es como si fuera de su propiedad! Anda ya! Que le peten!

Entonces se fué y cuando volvió iba con Inuyasha y otro amigo suyo, ere castaño y con el pelo corto, tenía cara de amable la verdad. No como èl que parecía un malcriado asqueroso... enfin.

Se sentó en el mismo banco que nosotros. Y yo me pusé a hablar con su amigo, se llamaba Hojo.

-Hojo... me prestas tu gorra? -le dije mientras se la quitaba y me la ponía antes de que contestara, le miré y sonreí.

-Claro que si, señorita desconocida...!-me dijo Hojo

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- no podía parar de reirme, dios, le teníais que haber visto la cara, jajaja...

-Ey, vamos a ligar Hojo! Con esto seguro que ligo! -dijo Inuyasha con una bolsa en la cabeza!

-Oh yeah! Vamooos! Con eso en la cabeza que tapará nuestra fealdad ligamos fijoo! -le siguió Hojo.

Se fueron y al rato volvieron, estuvimos hablando, en verdad eran simpaticos ambos, jeje.

-Heey! Inuyasha! Me voy a poner el pelo rojo! -Exclamó Hojo, yo le miré e intente imaginarmelo con el pelor rojo, ammm... no podia!

-Rojo nooo! Azul que mola más hombre! Yo le he llevado azul! -dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya... yo te veia por la prepa.. me parecías rara. -me dijo Inuyasha mirandome fijamente, yo solo me reí, creo que falsamente, me quedé pensando... me miraba... desde hace como unos 2 años sabe quien soy! Dios! Y yo no tenía ni idea ni de si ibamos a la misma prepa! Le miré y sonreí, era adorable.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas y maaas risas, luego fuimos de fiesta, ahi Inuyasha y Hojo ya no estaban.

Al llegar a casa de Ayame, nos fuimos a dormir. Las miré antes de dormirse, tenía que decirselo!

-Chicas... -cais ni me oí a mi misma.

-Que pasa Ahome? -me dijo Sango aggarandome suavemente del brazo.

-Vereis... yo... esto... me...SE QUE ME VA A GUSTAR INUYASHA!-al final lo girte aaagh! Que verguenza!

-Como? Pero no te gusta? -me preugnto Rin.

-No... esto... todavía no... -susurré... esto me da mucha verguenza!

-Pero... eso es extraño! Si no te gusto, como sabes que te va a gustar? -preguntó curiosa Ayame.

-Pues por como es él, se que por su forma de ser, tan alegre, me gustará, de hecho, yo... creo... que ya me gusta un poquitito...es adorablee! -aaash! Lo dije, lo dije, lo dije!

-Esta bien, ya nos irás diciendo como evoluciona... ahora vamos a dormir, que tengo muuuucho sueño!-dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

-Ok! -gritó Rin.

Solo había silencio.

Yo no tenía sueño.

Estaba pensando en èl.

Tendría alguna posibilidad?

Quien sabe.

Puede... puede que todo termine bien.

-AAAAAHHH!

-JODEER! QUE SUSTO! QUE COÑO PASA AYAME?! -jodeeer, anda que asustarme asi!  
-Es-esque... hay... hay algo... a-ahi...- dijo temblando con los ojos entrecerrados señalando hacia la pared -bueno... se que no hay nada... pe-pero... yo lo veo... y me da miedo Ahome!...! -le cogí la mano para tranquilizarla, siempre era los mismo, siempre qe dormia con ella pasaba lo mismo...

-Shhh... no hay nada ahi, tranquila Ayame, no hay nada y lo sabes, duermete..

...

Al parecer me hizo caso y se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en la prepa, era lunes, tenía sueño luego del sabado pasado, si, me duraba el sueño para varios dias!

-Ahome! -uh? Iba por el pasillo y al oir mi nombre me giré... era Inuyasha el que me estaba llamando para mi sorpresa!

-Heeey! - le dije con una gran sonrisa.

No estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía la verdad, estaba demasiado cerca, que yo sepa, con mis amigas no hablo así de cerca, o puede que si pero no me doy cuenta, nos mirabamos a los ojos, él, tenía... algo de dorado en sus ojos, me fasciné, eran precioso, pero de lejos no se apreciaba bien el color de sus ojos. Cuando me dejó de hablar me fuí a clase, estaba feliz, porque había hablado con èl! Aww! No me gustaba por donde iba esto... en fin... el caso es que ahora estaba feliz!

Los siguientes dias pasaron así, a veces cuando nos cruzabamos en los pasillos hablabamos, igual de cerca, cosa que me ponia los pelos de punta!

Ayame decía que yo le gustaba a él... podría ser cierto? Lo dudo... pero todo puede ser en esta vida no? Jejejeje.

A las semanas me enteré de que Kouga iba a la misma clase que Inuyahsa y poco a poco dejé de hablar con él, ya que siempre estaba en los pasillos jugando con Kouga, o Ginta que iba a la misma clase tambien! Son muy divertidos esos dos!

Ultimamente, no hablaba casi con Inuyasha... no me gustaba para nada eso... ahora mismo vendrían las vacaciones de verano! Y si no le veia?

...

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y lo veia muy poco, conocí a un chico (no tiene importancio quien era) y empecé a salir con él.

A finales del verano empecé a volver a ver a Inuyahsa y terminé dejando a mi novio, no lo aguantaba, a parte de las burlas de Bankotsu! Que si ''Se te veia disfrutando cuando os besabaias'' o ''Vamos, mete la lengua hasta la garganta'' ufff.. me molestaba más aun que me lo dijera él, que por cierto, su novia le había dejado a mitad de las vacaciones. Lo pasó bastante mal el pobre...

Pero para su suerte estaba Ayame para apoyarle! Agh!

Llegó el dia de los examenes de recuperación del curso! A mi no me había quedado ninguna asignatura pendiente... pero a Ayame si, asi que ibamos a pasar toooodo el dia metidas en la prepa... lo malo, cuando ella hiciera examenes, a mi me tocaba esperar fuera... sola...! Lo bueno es que veria a Inuyasha.

Estaba con Ayame esperando en el pasillo cuando le vi, noté como se me revolvió el estomago y sonreí sin querer. Se acercó y estuvimos hablando un poquito...

Entre examen y examen de Ayame, ella y yo bajabamos al patio, pero una de esas veces, decidimos quedarnos en el pasillo, y... definitivamente fue una bueeena idea!

Nos encontramos con unos amigos de nuestra clase, y resulta que Inuyasha estaba allí, con ellos, nos sentamos. Pero al rato yo me levanté! No podia estar más tiempo sentada, estaba nerviosa!

De la nada Inuyasha se puso a bailar como tonto, era tremendamente adorable! Dios!

Una amiga mia, se me acercó picarona y me dijo, baila con él, pobrecito... está bailando solo... yo solo atiné a sonrojarme! Y empezar a hablar con otro amigo.

-Me llevas a caballitooo? -le dice toda ilusionada.

-Vale, sube! -se dió la vuelta y yo me subi a su espalda.

-JAJAJAJAJA!-no podia parar de reirme, estaba dando vueltas y saltando, yo estaba a punto de caerme y matarme, pero era tan divertido, entonces vi que Ayame le estaba gritando a mi amigo que si me pasaba algo le iba a rebentar, y luego vi a Inuyasha ir detras de nosotros corriendo todo el rato con cara de preocupado y las manos extendidas, pensé... ojalá me caiga para atrás... caería en sus brazos...

Entonces mi amigo me bajo porque estaba cansado.

-Subeme otra vez! Porfaa! -le suplique al rato.

-NO! -gritaron Ayame y Inuyasha a la vez.

-QUE TE VAS A MATAR!- siguió argumentando Inuyasha.

-Vaale... ya no subiré más... - al final me resigné, pero verle preocupado por mí, o yo quería pensar pensar que lo estaba, era tan... aaaw!

Inuyasha dos amigos y yo seguiamos depie, los demás estaban sentados.

-Quieres volar...? -Me susurró Inuyasha desde atrás de mi en mi oído, noté como su aliendo rozaba mi oreja, me estremecí de puro gusto, y volví a notar mi estomago revolverse de la emoción...

-Si... - no puede decirlo con energia como habria hecho de normal, estaba nerviosa, se me habia erizado la piel.

-Pues pon los brazos así. - me dijo poniendo los brazos hacia delante, yo el hice caso.

-Bueno... no, mejor así no.. -le oí murmurar para él mismo y entonces me abrazó por detras y yo casi grito del susto, me agarro fuerte de la barriga, y me dijo sujetate bien, volví a notar su aleinto, aunque estaba vez no me lo susurrara, pero mi estremecimiento volvió, me agarré fuerte y él me levantó y empezó a darme vueltas!

-JAJAJAJA! ESTO MOOOOLA MUCHOO!- mi voz salía rara, supongo que por estar dando vueltas y porque me estaban presionando la barriga, era superdivertido, y más, porque estaba pegada a él. Entonces noté como poco a poco dejabamos de dar vueltas e ibamos frenando, cuando paro del todo, debía ponerme depie, pero no pude, estaba mareada, así que me deslizo suavemente hasta el suelo, todo me daba vueltas, no veia bien, pero había sido alucinante y no paraba de reirme.

-Ey, tenemos que ir al sigueinte examen -dijo alguien, no se exactamente quien fue,pero se fueron.

-Vas a esperar a Ayame aqui? -me dijo Inuyasha antes de irse, asentí, sonrió, y se fué. Y me quedé sola de nuevo, en el pasillo, pero esta vez había lago distinto, no me importaba, porque podria pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, y grabarlo en mi memoria, estaba sonriendo como tonta.

Estaba feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Me cansé de esperar en el pasillo a que salieran y terminé por irme al patio, estaba sentada en un banco escuchando música.

Tardaban mucho.

Estaba cansada de estar allí toda la mañana.

Al raaato laaaaargo, vi a Ayame venir hacía mi.

-Vamos, rápido! He hecho una cosa que te va a gustar! Lo se. -me intrigué así que me levanté rapido, pero no me saqué los cascos.

-Que es? -le pregunté ansiosa.

-Inuyasha ha dicho que se tenía que quedar en el bar de enfrente a comer, porque por la tarde volvía, que si se podía quedar alguien con él. Le he dicho que yo no podía pero nos podiamos quedar tu y yo con él hasta que viniera su amigo. Que me había dicho también que iba a llamarle. -eso era... genial!

-Te quiero! Jajajaja -hoy era un buen dia.

Salimos a fuera y al salir abracé a un amigo, despues de todo estaba feliz, mientras el abrazaba, busque a Inuyasha con la mirada, no le veía... entonces le ví subiendo las escaleras... cuando me alejé de mi amigo caminé hacia él, levanto las dos manos para que le chocara, le choqué y antes de que me diera tiempo a bajar los brazos, me abrazó.

Noté como me ruborizaba, y otra vez el puñetero estomago, le abracé de vuelta, y nos quedamos un tiempo así, mejilla contra mejilla, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

-Que escuchas? -me preguntó restregando su mejilla contra la mia, entonces me acordé de que llevaba los cascos puestos, y ya que me los ponía con bastante volumen, lo oía.

-Dope. -le contesté

-Mola – me dijo... estubo un rato escuchando y luego, desgraciadamente, se separó.

Se fueron todos, menos Inuyasha, Ayame y yo.

-Vamos a la puerta del bar -dijo Inuyasha, aunque casi no lo oí porque llevaba puestos los cascos.

Cruzamos y ya estabamos allí, yo me senté en el suelo y Inuyasha me miró raro, Ayame ya estaba acostumbrada a que me sentara donde fuera.

Inuyasha y Ayame estaban hablando, me hablaban a mí de vez en cuando, y me tocaba quitarme los cascos, al final me los quité del todo.

-Ahome, a que curso vas a pasar? -me dijo Inuyasha.

-A cuarto. (lo siento, nose como van las escuelas y eso en otros sitios, asi que pongan aqui lo que va cuando 15-16 años)

-Oh! Y cual te vas a coger? -realmente lo veia interesado...

-Ciencias, jeje.

-Entonces, iremos a la misma clasee! Claro... si repito. -oh, eso seria genia!

-Oh! Umm.. pero... lo dudo bastante... yo voy a linia (una cosa que hay en mi prepa, que se da todo en valenciano) y tu no... entonces no nos juntarán... -me había hecho ilusiones yo sola para nada!

-Pues cambiate! Y así vas conmigo! Bueno y con los de mi clase. -dios, molaria mucho... pero se que no puedo, mis padres seguro que no me dejan...

-Bueno...- entonces mi telefono empezó a sonar.

-Es mi madre – dije mientras lo cogía, Inuyasha se puso a decir tonterias mientras yo hablaba con mi madre y Ayame le decía que parara que era mi madre.

Al rato de haber terminado de hablar con mi madre, solo quería saber que tal estaba, ya que me quedaba comer a casa de Ayame, Ayame dijo que era hora de irse, que tenia que comer y estudiar para los examenes de la tarde.

Yo no quería pero que se le iba a hacer... levanté las manos para que me ayudará a levantarme del suelo.

-La levantas tu o yo? -le preguntó Inuyasha a Ayame.

-Tu -dijo Ayame y yo se lo agradecí internamente.

Me cogió las manos y estiró pero me caí.

-No voy a hacer esfuerzo..! -le dije con una sonrisa cínica, nunca hacía esfuerzo, me tenían que levantar a pulso.

Me volvió a coger las manos y pegó un tirón, casi salgo volando! Me choqué con él por la fuerza con la que me había levantado. Me sonrejé y me fuí detrás de Ayame.

-Adios! -le dije estando ya lejos.

En la tarde le volví a ver, pero ya no hablamos casi, aún asi, fue un buen dia. Lo disfruté mucho!

A los dos días acompañe a Ayame a ver los resultados de los examenes, de camino me encontré a Bankotsu, me reí bastante de él, pues había repetido curso, ahora iríamos al mismo curso!

Ayame cogío las notas y mi miró. Algo andaba mal. Ayame iba a no iríamos a la misma clase. Me quedaría sola con los tontos de mi clase. La abracé. Noté que estaba apunto de llorar, se había pasado todo el verano estudiando! No se merecía esto!

Cuando ibamos de camino a su casa le ví, estaba en una esquina, yo le miré, pero no me paré a hablar con él, ni si quiera le pregunté sobre las notas , ahora me tendría que centrar en Ayame y no distraerme con Inuyasha.

Llegó el día de la presentación de clase, Me enteré de que Kirara, una amiga de Ayame y mia, iría a la misma clase que yo! Era genial! Salí con ella de la prepa contenta, y nos quedamos un rato en la calle hablando unos amigos, entonces Kirara se fué a saludar a unos, y cuando volvió nos fuimos.

-La hermana de Inuyasha es super guapa! Se llama Kana! -me dijo Kirara de camino a su casa.

-Entra este año a la prepa no?

-Sí! Y es adorable, es muy simpatica! -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te caiga bien -le dije, estaba contenta de verdad, Kirara había tenido problemas con su anterior clase, la marginaban y ella se sentía apartada, pero entonces llegamos Ayame y yo y la rescatamos!

-Sabe que te gusta su hermano... -que que?

-Se lo has dicho!? -estaba tremendamente enfadada! Pero intentaba calmarme, a lo mejor no se lo había dicho ella.

-Esque ha dicho que se llamaba Kana Taisho, y que era hermana de Inuyasha y yo he pensado: ah! Inuyasha! Ese es el que le gusta a Ahome!, y le he dicho a una amiga mia le gusta tu hermano, y me ha dicho quien, y te he señalado, pero estabas con todos allí, a lo mejor no sabe que eres tú... -no me lo puedo creer! Y si se lo dice a Inuyasha? Estoy acabada!

-Bueno, te ha salido sin querer, esta bien... pero no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así! Porfavooor!

-Si, lo se, y lo siento de veras Ahome! -era tan moona!

-No pasa nada. -la abracé.

Ese mismo día, al llegar el viernes a mi casa enchufé el ordenador y me conecté... a los 10 segundos me habló Inuyasha. Me asusté. Y si le había dicho su hermana que me gustaba? Era la primera vez que me hablaba por chat! Estaba realmente asustada!

**AQUI VIENE UNA PARTE NO APTAS PARA MENORES**

**Los (...) son los pensamientos de Ahome.**

Inuyasha:

Yeee!

Tú:

Que tal?

Inuyasha:

Bien y tu?

Tú:

Bieen!  
hoy fosshooo! (no se de done me salió eso...)

Inuyasha:  
Guay :D

Tú:  
seeehhhh

Inuyasha:  
Con?

Tú:  
contigo e.e JAJAJAJAJA (madre mia... no podia empeorarlo! Pero como se me ocurre decirle eso?)

Inuyasha:  
Guay...Y eso desde cuando esta planeao? jajajaja

Tú:  
no se  
improvisacion u.u

Inuyasha:  
Ah vale  
Pero donde lo hacemos?

Tú:  
en una terraza? xDDD

Inuyasha:  
Vale  
Pero terraza de cafeteria o de una casa?

Tú:  
oooh dioss... cafeteria *-*

Inuyasha:  
Oh guay en publico  
Me pone mas :$

Tú:  
por eso *_*

Inuyasha:  
mmmmm  
En el suelo, en la silla o en la mesa?

Tú:  
en todas partes!  
xDD

Inuyasha:  
Bieeeen!  
Vale pues ya no tengo mas preguntas  
Vamos al lio?

Tú:  
seeh

Iuyasha:  
Bieeeen!

Tú:  
:333

Alejandro:  
:333333333

Tú:  
venga vamoosss (no sabía que más decirle)

Inuyasha:  
Pero ya ya?

Tú:  
claaroo *-*  
que si no me quedo con las ganas xDD

Inuyasha:  
Joder es que yo todavia no estoy parriba asi no puedo

Tú:  
bah yo te dejo que mires lo que sea que te ponga palote antes xD (quería decir lo que fuera de porno o algo así, claro)

Inuyasha:  
Ok :$  
Que me enseñas para que me ponga?

Tú:  
el piercing de mi pezon jajaja xDDD (oh.. dios... mio... YO HABIA DICHO ESO?! IMPOSIBLE!)

Inuyasha:  
mmmm...me pone

Tú:  
e.e

Inuyasha:  
Vale ya estoy  
Vamos al lio?

Tú:  
sip

Inuyasha:  
Vale  
Bueno yo estoy sentado en la silla de la terraza con los pantalones bajados  
Cuando quieras

Tú:  
jajaja xDD

Inuyasha:  
jajajajaja

Tú:

Bueno, me tengo que ir, adios :)

Inuyasha:

Adioooooh

Oh dios mio! No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer! Como puñetas había tenido esa conversación con él!?

Me fuí a intentar dormir, cosa que, yo sabía, no conseguíria...

Al menos, no despues de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Era sabado y no había dormido casi debido a la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha anoche y que hoy seguramente le vería por la plaza y me iba a morir de verguenza! Como le miraría a la cara despues de decirle eso? Sencillamente no podría.

Como a mediodía me volvío a hablar, cosa rara, esta vez fue una coneversación normal, y gracias a ello no estaba nerviosa de que llegara la tarde.

Al llegar a la plaza con Sango, Rin, Ayame y Kirara, nos sentamos en el suelo. Al rato llegó Inuyasha, con un amigo que yo no había visto antes... era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos verdes... Ambos se pusieron cerca hablando con Jakotsu que siempre se acoplaba a nosotras.

Fué entonces cuando escuché mi canción favorita, agudice el oido y despues de varios segundos me percaté de que porvenia del movil del amigo de Inuyasha, asi que me acerqué sutilmente a él. Y pegué mi oreja a su movil.

-Jajajaja, que haces? -me preguntó mirandome, yo solo le sonreí

-Esque esta canción me gusta mucho!

-Entonces toma, coge el movil mientras la escuchas. -me dió el movil, y pensé que era una persona muy amable y agradable, pues me había dejado sun movil sin conocerme!

Al rato despues de haber escuchado ya varias canciones se iba a ir con Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Miroku, un amigo suyo, y alguien más.

Yo no quería que se fueran, estaba escuchando música muy agusto! Así que corrí y me persiguió un rato y estuvimos jugando, porque yo no le queria debolver el movil, entonces Miroku me agarró para que el amigo pelirrojo me cogiera el movil, entonces fué cuandose cayó al suelo. Al volverlo a coger, se le habían borrado todas las canciones que tenía, no entiendo porque, ais que decidí irme con él y pasarle canciones de mi movil.

Era de verdad muy simpatico, descubrí que se llamaba Shippo y que tenía la edad de Inuyasha aunque pareciera menor. Al volver a la plaza con todos ellos, se adelantaron todos y nos quedamos Inuyasha, Shippo y yo atrás.

Entonces Shippo se encontró a alguien que conocía e Inuyasha y yo seguimos andando.

-Cogete! -me dijo Inuyasha mirandome y poniendo el brazo para que me agarrara a él. Yo, evidentemente, me agarré gustosa.

-Estamos casados o pecamos? -me preguntó mirandome meintras caminabamos agarrados del brazo.

-Pecamoos! -exclamé yo.

-Bieeen!

Caminamos un rato en silencio, agarrados aún.

-Te aburres...? -me susurró cerca del oido. Yo me estremecí.

-Pueees... un poco... jeje... -en realidad, no, porque iba con él, pero no estabamos haciendo nada así que dije que si!

-Yo también! Nos enrollamos?... No? Vale! -lo dijo tan rápido que no me dió timepo a contestarle! Le habría dicho que si de broma, y total, quien sabe! Puede que al final pasara algo de verdad!

-No te preocupes eeh! Era bromaa! Se lo digo a todo el mundo! -me dijo rapidamente de nuevo, como para que yo no malinterpretara las cosas... acaso era tan malo el hecho de pensar en algo entre él y yo...?

Estabamos llegando ya a la plaza, yo no quería, me lo estaba pasando bien! Y estaba a solas con él, que más podía pedir, pero lo irremediable llegó.

Noté como me miraba Sango porque había vuelto a solas con él.

Al terminar la tarde iba al dojo de Kykio, como todos los viernes y sabados. Estando sentada esperando a que terminara me empezó a sonar el movil.

-Quien es? -estaba estrañada pues no sabia quien era ya que me salía un número que no conocía...

-Ahome? Eres tu? -esa voz... me sonaba! Pero no se de que.

-Amm si...

-Estas con Jakotsu? -seguía sin saber quien era! Esto era desesperante!

-Que vaaaaa...!

-Y donde estas? No estabas con él? -dios, enserio que no sabia quien podía ser... algún amigo de Jakotsu...amm...

-Antes si, pero ahora estoy en el dojo.

-Ala! Jajajaja! Y como estaaaas!? -me dijo gritando lo último y tuve que alejarme el telefono de la oreja

-Jajajaja Bien bien! Y tu? -nose porque le hablaba tan naturalmente si no sabía quien era...

-Muuuy bien, bueno me voy ya ¡ADIOOOOS!

-Espera! Quien eres? -no podía permitir que se fuera sin saber quien era!

-Inuyasha

-...

-Bueeeno, adios Ahome.

-Adi-dios... - colgué y me llevé las manos a la cara, estaba sonrojada seguro! Era Inuyasha! Me había llamado él! Como había consequido mi número! Dios! Me había llamado. Pero que hago aqui embobada! Voy a guardarme su número! Aaah! Me ha llamado, esto era sencillamente increible!

Y así terminó otra buena tarde.

AL llegar a mi casa Inuyasha me volvuó a hablar y por poco hablamos por camara web! Awww! Habría sido genial!

El domingo me volvió a hablar a mediodía y me dijo que mañana (es decir, lunes) estaría conmigo en el patio, era el primer día de clases, y ahora esperaba con ganas a que llegara! Estaría con él en el patio, y porque me lo había dicho! Este año empezaba baaastante bieen!


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperté con energia! Era lunees! Iba a estar con Inuyasha en el patio...!

Las clases se me estaban haciendo enteeernas... queria que llegara el recreo de una buena vez, copón!

Ya solo quedaban 10 minutos! Yeeah!

3 minutooos!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ya! Me levanté de un salto de la silla y cogí mi mochila, por ello me tuve que quedar a hablar con el profesor, pues todavía no había terminado de decir las actividades para el proximo día, me regañó un poquito y luego salí rapido al patio! No había tardado ni medio minuto hablando con el profesor. Llegué a donde me ponía siempre y sabia Inuyasha me buscaría allí. No venía. Me giré y sentí la ira apoderarse de mi. Le ví. Estaba jugando a basket. Estaba enfadada, y muchoo! No se supone iba a estar conmigo! DIOSSS! Asco de Inuyasha!

El resto del dia pasó normal, exceptuando el hecho de que me pasé todo el dia con un humor de perro sy practicamente naide se me podia acercar! Como se atrevía el condenado hijo del demonio este! Dioooos! Que se quede calvoooo!

Al dia siguiente le reñí por haberme abandonado en el patio, jaja.

Ese fin de semana cuando yo estaba en la plaza, le ví, se había cambiado el peinado... iba adorablemente adorable! (no se como explicar esto, veréis, llegados a este punto debo decir que se basa en mi vida, y pues resulta que el chico lleva cresta y se la puso de lado, y es relativamente importante en la historia para más adelante, y no se como explicarlo... Inuyasha digamos que se pone todas las puntas del flequillo de lado o algo así y que de normal lo lleva recto o algo así, lo siento por no haber podido adaptar bien esta parte, gomeeen neee! )

Sencillamente, me encantaba como le quedaba el pelo así!

-Con el pelo así parece gay, jajaja -me dijo Sango en cuanto se fue.

-Va adoorable! -en realidad tenia razón, ese pelo le hacia ver gay.

-Ya, es un gay adorable!

-Jajajajajaja -eso estaba mucho mejor!

Al día siguiente, sabado, había que ir al instituto a eso de las 4, no se ni para que... lo importante es, que al salir, estaba con Ayame y vino Inuyasha y nos saludo.

-Vais a ir a la plaza ahora? -nos preugntó Inuyasha.

-Si, supongo, no Ayame? -la miré, esperanzada.

-No se... esque... tengo que volver en seguida para sacar al perro y todo... no se... -me desilusioné al oir eso.

-Bueno yo voy a llamar a Miroku y me iré con él – oí como hablaba con Miroku por telefono, Miroku vendría a la prepa a por él y se irían.

Cuando vinó se fué y yo que quedé allí con Ayame, una amiga suya y un amigo mio.

-Yo me tengo que esperar a que vengan a recogerme, Ahome te esperarás conmigo no? -me preguntó mi amigo, claro que nos quedaríamos, no iba a dejarle solo!

-Pero Ahome, yo me voy con mi amiga al parque de arriba, vale? Te espero allí! -y sin más Ayame se fué sin darme tiempo a protestar, no me podía creer que me hiciera eso! Tardaron poco en recoger a mi amigo y yo fuí al parque, al llegar no había nadie, así que llamé a Ayame... nada... la volví a llamar... nada de nuevo... ¿¡Y yo ahora que coño hacia!? Yo no vivía allí, yo vivía en el campo, y no me podía ir a mi casa hasta las 10... Ayame me había dejado plantada y Sango y Rin no estaban en la ciudad! Cogí el telefono... lo miré... y dudé... y si...? No! Pero esque sino... me quedaría sola... Ala mierda, que el peten!

Cogí el telefono y llamé a Inuyasha, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-Moshi moshi? -oí su voz y enmidecí, casi no pude contestarle!

-Hoola! En donde andas? -me iría con él y Miroku.

-Pues estoy de camino a la plaza, por?

-Esque... me he quedado sola... me puedo ir contigo? -porfavor que no le molesteee!

-Claaro! Nos vemos en la puerta de la prepa! -siiii! Me iba a ir con Inuyasha!

-Okaa, adios!

-Adioooos!

Corrí, no literalmente, pero si me di prisa, no queria que me epseraran.

Al llegar, ya estaban allí les saludé y hechamos a andar hacia la plaza.

-De donde te has sacado mi numero? -me preguntó Inuyasha de camino

-Como que de donde?! Pero si me llamaste hace un tiempo!

-Andaaa! Es verdad! Jajajaja, pues ahora me lo guardaré! -me dolió un poco el que me llamara peor no se guardara mi número...espera... si no lo tenía guardado, como sabía que era yo cuando le he llamado?!

Llegamos a una esquina y esperamos a que llegara una 'amiga' de Miroku. Yo me intenté subir a un palo raro que había en la calle pero no podía!

-Cogete -me dijo Inuyasha mostrandome su brazo, yo me agarré a él y m quedé en equilibrio encima del palo.

-Hola, zoy el gato con botaz! -me giré, Inuyasha había puesto la voz del gato con botas! La había clavado!

-Oh dios! Dilo otra vez! -y así estuvimos un rato. Despues de que se fuera la 'amiga' de Miroku fuimos los tres a la plaza, allí nos encontramos con unos amigos de ellos, yo no conocía a nadie... fuimos todos juntos a una cafeteria. Todos se pidieron cerveza, menos yo, batido de vainilla. Yo no pintaba nada allí. No se porque se me ocurriria llamarle. Había sido mala idea despues de todo.

Se levantó la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado y Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado.

Cuando terminaron todos de beber, nos fuimos a la plaza, se sentaron todos juntos y yo me senté más separada, apoyada en un arbol. Me daba cosa sentarme con todos ellos, no conocía a nadie.

-Sientate aquí con todos! -me dijo Inuyasha, yo simplemente, le negué con la cabeza, vi como se levantaba y se sentaba entre ellos y yo.

-Pues sientate aqui, conmigo, al menos! - resoplando y quejandome, me senté a su lado, en realidad estaba feliz, aunque me estaba aburriendo. Inuyasha estaba hablando con una chica sentada a otro lado, yo aburrida me agarré las piernas con los brazos, y me hice huevo. Al rato de oir la voz de Inuyasha hablar con esa chica noté como me pegaba en el pescuezo, se me revolvió el estomago de nuevo, sonreí, pero no volteé a verlo.

Al rato sentí como me despeinaba, estaba vez si que volteé, pero él ya no me estaba mirando, asi que volví a mi posición anterior. Al rato Inuyasha se levantó y se quedo hablando por telefono por laaaargo rato, yo hablé un poco con la chica que tenía al lado, que decia que se aburria, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, así sin más. Pero justo cuando me lo estaba pasando bien hablando con ella me llamaron, me tenía que ir ya. Me levanté y me despedí de Miroku, luego fui a donde Inuyasha estaba hablando por telefono.

-Me voy... -le susurré, él me miró y yo fuí y le abracé, aunque él seguía hablando por telefono, estaba feliz de abrazarlo.

Me fui sin voltear a verle.

No había sido una gran tarde, pero al menos había estado con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Shippo iba a una prepa diferente de a la que ibamos Inuyasha y yo, pero todos los lunes me viene a recoger y vamos hasta su casa, luego yo me cojo el bus.

El primer día que me vino a buscar estaba esperando a que Shippo terminara de hablar con Inuyasha para irnos.

Cuando ví que habían terminado y estaban empezando a andar me leanté del suelo.

-A quien esperas Ahome? -me dijo Inuyasha pellizcandome el brazo. Yo señalé a Shippo y me fuí con él. Me giré y tenía una cara rara, jajajaja. Fué muy divertido ver su cara en ese momento.

Estaba mirando a Inuyasha jugar basket en el recreo. Era tan aaagh! Aunque corre amorfo, jajajaja.

-Ahomee! Ven aquí a jugar con nosotros! -era Kouga el que me lo había dicho, yo antes jugaba basket, asi que... porque no..? Fuí a la pista y me quedé allí plantada esperando a que hicieran los equipos.

-Ahome, Ginta y yo juntos, un equipo, y vosotros el otro equipo. -dijo Inuyasha, me había escogido para ir con él!

-Vale! A jugaar! A media pista -dijo Kouga y empezamos a jugar, a mi no me pasaban casi la pelota, pero igual me lo estaba pasando medianamente bien.

Entonces Inuyasha tiró a triple, encesto, yo quedé alucinada y el miré. Me guiñó el ojo!

Al final del partido, Kouga me había cambiado de equipo porque había notado que no me pasaban la pelota, jeje. Creo que metí una canasta o algo así, pero poco más...

Un lunes estaba esperando en la puerta de la prepa a que saliera Ayame para despedirme de ella cuando salió Inuyasha y vino a hablar conmigo.

-Me la dejas? -le dije señalando su sudadera, la llevaba en la mano.

-Claro! -me dijo extendiendomela, yo la cogí, feliz, y me la puse. Olía a él. Era sencillamente magnifico.

-Pero pontela bien! -me dijo. Entonces se agachó un poco y me colocó los bordes de abajo de la sudadera bien. Estaba nerviosa. Era una sensación extraña, aaaah! Adorablemente adorable. Creo que en el proceso de colocarmela bien me había tocado el culo, pero no estoy segura de ello!

-Ala, devuelvemela, que me tengo que ir -yo, salí corriendo. Y él detrás.

Al final se la devolví no despues de muchas vueltas, no quería, estaba tan agusto con ella puesta!

Faltaba poco para que llegara halloween! Estaba ansiosaaa! Me iba a disfrazar de oso panda, jeje.

Había quedado con Sango y Rin para halloween, y tenía tantas ganas de que llegara! Ellas no se iban a disfrazar, pero bueeno, da igual! Lo pasariamos en grande!

AGH! La semana que viene ya era halloween! Que ganas! Estaba en la plaza como siempre con Sango y Rin cuando vi venir a Inuyasha y Shippo... Shippo venía con una camara de video en la mano e iba grabando! No entendía nada.

Se acercaron más y ví que Inuyasha llevaba un cartel en elq ue ponía: Abrazos gratis.

-Un abraaazo? -dijo cuando se acercó yo me levanté enseguida y le abracé, Shippo lo estaba grabando todo! Fuí la persona nº 16 a la que abrazó, era mi numero favorito! Wiiii! Eso significa algo! Jajajaja!

Había sido un abrazo diferente, había sido un abrazo soso, comparado con otros abrazos que me había dado, ese, era el peor.

Llegó halloween! Al fin! Fuimos a la plaza. Al final Sango y Rin se habían disfrazado de Mathias Lillmans, un cantante super alsdcjasdjcd!

Estabamos en la plaza, cuando empezó a sonar musica estilo medieval, me elvanté y me puse a bailar.

Al rato llegaron Inuyasha, Shippo y Jakotsu.

-Miraa! Se me mueve la cola! -les dije dandome la vuelt ay moviento el culo, la colita que me había puesto de panda, se movía. Era muy graciosa!

-A mi tambien se me mueve la cola! -dijo Inuyasha poniendose las manos... en... ammm... si, eso, y meneandose.

Se fueron a tomar algo y nosotras nos fuimos a un parque que había llí cerca. Al rato pasaron y Shippo y Jakotsu se quedaron con nosotras, Inuyasha se fue con unos amigos, ya volvería, se supone...

Me subí a un árbol que había en el parque, despues de varios intentos, ya estaba arriba, aunque a una distancia de un metro mas o menos.

-No puedo bajar, no se como! -dije para que me ayudaran, Sango y Shippo vinieron en mi ayuda!

-Baja igual que has subido -lo intenté.

-Esque no puedo!

-Pues baja por el otro lado -lo intenté.

-Tampoco pueeedo! -me estaba poniendo nerviosaa!

-Mira, pasa los pies por aqui, y luego bajas poco a poco, te ayudamos -dijo Shippo.

Pasé los pies por donde me había dicho, y noté como se me atascaba el culo entre las ramas!

-Me he atascado! -dije meintras pataleaba.

-Como te vas a haber atascado!? -exclamó Sango meintras se reia, pero me ntentaba ayudar al mismo tiempo.

-Si! Mira -dije soltando los brazos, y no me caía.

-Vale, a ver, que hacemos? -dijo Sango pensando un plan, entonces me retorcí, y de un momento a otro me ví en el suelo, había dolido.

-Estas bieen? -me dijo Sango acercandose.

-Si, si.

-Pues yo no. -me dijo enseñandome su mano, se la había aplastado contra el árbol y ahora la tenia llena de sangre!  
-Ooooh! Dios Sango lo siento muchisimooo! -dije disculpandome, en verdad lo sentia un montoon!

Al rato vino Inuyasha y se acostó encima de Shippo, que estaba acostado en el suelo, y se puso a hacer como que hacian sexo, jajajajaja.

Lo peor: me excité.

Inuyasha había venido a por Shippo, se iban a ir a algún lado, no tengo ni idea de a donde la verdad.

Inuyasha se me acercó, yo estaba sentada en un banco, él me agarró la mano, despacio, se la acercó a la cara y me guiñó el ojo! Entonces me besó la mano.

Les besó la mano tambien a Sango y a Rin, pero a ninguna de ellas les había guiñado el ojo. Estaba soprendida, pues, imaginaciones mias seguramente, había sentido su lengua entre los labios cuando me había besado la mano, y solo con eso me había dejado con ganas de... no se... con ganas, y eso que seguramente habían sido cosas mias y en realidad no había pasado, pero...


	7. Chapter 7

Estoo... no voy a seguir la historia... lo siento, no puedo... :(


End file.
